Eugene Porter
TV series = is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He served as a supporting protagonist during the second half of Season 4 and one of the main protagonists from Season 5 to the first half of Season 7, before he becomes an antagonist in the second half of Season 7 onward. He and his travelling companions Abraham and Rosita are en route to Washington. Personality Eugene is aloof, eccentric, cultured, and highly intelligent. While a detriment to the group while on the road due to his cowardice and clumsiness, being neither "combat ready or for that matter combat inclined," Eugene's value is evident in his ability to build helpful devices such as water filters and batteries out of common items. He's extremely able to force locks. He likes reading books and he is shown to be interested in video games. He sports a mullet, which he is very proud of. He is somewhat of a voyeur, who enjoys watching people having sex and eyeing up women. Eugene prioritizes his survival over anything else, even allowing multiple people to sacrifice themselves to protect him under the false belief that he was an important scientist. Despite his manipulative abilities, he does possess a will to do good when he can, and as he continues to survive, he begins to put into perspective the importance of his conscience, going so far as to expose his lie for the well-being of his new friends. Over the course of the second half of season 5 and the entirety of season 6, Eugene slowly begins to develop his skills as a survivor, and his courage. While this is slow at first, it is only when the survivors fight back against the herd in Alexandria that he truly shows he has developed the courage and skills needed to survive. This evolution continues after the time jump, and he shows his courage and newfound skills to survive when he is taken hostage by Dwight and the Saviors, and gives the other survivors the opportunity to fight back. Pre-Apocalypse Houston, Texas Very little is known about Eugene's life before or as the outbreak began. Eugene lied about who he was, stating that he worked on a Human Genome Project with nine other scientists, dealing with research on how to combat diseases with other diseases. He is seen to be an avid fan of video games. He is also seen to have knowledge of dinosaurs, as he mentions that no one can know for sure if the zombie disease didn't cause the extinction of the dinosaurs; though it was most likely a joke in attempts to impress Tara Chambler. While his occupation prior to the outbreak is unknown, he appears to possess a vast amount of knowledge of many different areas, and is well read. Post-Apocalypse Eugene somehow survived the onset of the outbreak, and eventually came across Abraham Ford, who saved him from walkers. Seeing the opportunity of being protected, he lied to Abraham, pretending he was a scientist who knows what caused the epidemic, and that he was on a mission to go to the capital, where supposedly he could reverse the effects of the plague and restore order to the world. Eventually, they were joined by Rosita Espinosa and several other survivors, who travelled from Houston to northern Georgia, losing several members on the way. Appearances Trivia *The name used for Eugene's casting call was "Wayne Kesey", until the casting was revealed at NYCC on October 12, 2013. *In an interview with Access Hollywood, Josh McDermitt described Eugene as someone who lived "in a dark apartment, by himself, maybe with his mom, and not so much a hoarder of everything, but just a hoarder of just like weird items that mean something to him that would mean absolutely nothing to someone else." *Eugene has been captured four times, and is tied with Glenn and Daryl for being captured the most amount of times. **He has been captured by Gareth at Terminus in Season 4. In Season 6, he was captured twice by the Saviors: once was by Dwight after he and Abraham parted ways and the other was from trying to set up a diversion at the roadblocks which failed and led to him being captured and added into the lineup to meet Negan. He was captured again in the mid-season finale of Season 7 after revealing that he was the one that made Rosita a bullet to try and assassinate Negan. *Talking with Access Hollywood, executive producer Gale Anne Hurd revealed that she believed Eugene to have Asperger's Syndrome. **Josh McDermitt refused to officially confirm the claim, but suggested its validity, saying "I don't want to address that. That's something for me, whether he has it or not."3 *Eugene appears to be an atheist, as suggested by his response of "It's absurd" to Gabriel explaining his religious beliefs in "Time for After". *Eugene is the fourth main character to be part of Rick's Group and later become an antagonist, the first being Shane Walsh, the second being Merle Dixon and the third being Spencer Monroe. *As of "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", Eugene, Rosita and Tara are the only remaining characters introduced in Season 4. *Eugene is one of the few main characters to have never directly killed a living person, along with Dale Horvath, Andrea Harrison, Lori Grimes, Hershel Greene, Deanna Monroe, and Gregory. External links |-|Comics = is a main character first encountered in Issue 53 of ' and is an out-of-shape science teacher. Eugene often appears sloppy and depressed. He was travelling with Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa for a very long time during the apocalypse, lying to them, saying he knew what caused the undead outbreak, leading them towards Washington, D.C. where they bump into Rick's group and they once again move their way to Washington, D.C. where they find more survivors. Despite everything Eugene has done, he has somewhat become the wise member of Rick's group, and has also expressed brutal loyalty towards his fellow companions. Facts *Eugene is currently the longest living male character in the Comic Series, who is not a member of the original group. *With the death of Rosita, Eugene is now the last surviving member of Abraham's group. **He is also the last post-prison survivor after the death of Gabriel Stokes. *It is stated in the Letter Hacks that Eugene is on the autism spectrum. External links Navigation Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Mentally Ill Category:Self Hating Category:Comic Relief Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Fighter Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Traitor Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist